


I Am Valid Too

by TCIsBestPony



Category: 707 - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, Saeyoung Choi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: MC begins to let depression and paranoia creep into her mind. She feels under appreciated and unloved. Leading her to make a terrible decision. Can she stop everything before it’s too late? Two chapter fic.





	I Am Valid Too

Three years had passed. Three entire years since saving Saeran and bringing Mint Eye down to the ground. Wasn’t exactly an easy task, I mean dismantling everything Rika had done, even with the help of Jumin, was extremely difficult. It plastered the news for months, so many followers who needed mental and physical help once we found them. Finding them was another issue in itself. But we never gave up. I had stuck by Saeyoung faithfully, despite also trying to juggle Searan’s rehabilitation from the drugs that were pumped into him, and his mental health. But, we got there, together. Saeran had made huge progress, he still had night terrors from time to time, but he could cope with them mostly on his own now. Mint Eye was no more, and the media had passed over it completely, Jumins influence...such a blessing! It was like it had never existed. Life was beginning to become what the average person would call it, normal. 

I had been living with Saeyoung and Saeran for just under three years. Saeyoung suggested that I moved in when we both realised Saeran calmed down much quicker after attacks with me around. It certainly was a challenge to learn how to live with both of them, but we made it work. Saeran became a valuable member of the RFA, he even helped Yoosung with his own mental struggles since Rika was sent away for help of her own. She was easily going to be away for another good few years before the hospital even began to debate letting her come back. We were even planning new charity parties, myself being the one who is basically in charge of everything. From guests, to venue, all down to my final word. My pride had grown with each party we held. More guests attended, even more VIP guests began asking for invites. Each one a great success. My confidence had even been given a boost.

Life was...good. Calm. Happy. Until my own mental health began creeping into it’s own descent. 

It started off small. Little comments which drew my attention, but I thought nothing off at first. It escalated to certain messages I had sent in the group chat being ignored, changes of subject. Again, I thought nothing of it. I mean, it could have all been in my head, and it probably was! It wasn’t until I realised the credit of the parties were being aimed at Saeyoung. Every success we had, every new VIP guest added to the list, every large donation...all thanks to Saeyoung. It stung. I was doing hard work too. Wasn’t I? Maybe I just needed to work harder.

I started to seriously notice it at one of post party drinks.

“Another successful party!” Zen said, raising his glass before downing his beer.

“I agree, the decision to change to a bigger venue was an excellent idea” Jumin said, turning to Saeyoung “Fantastic idea”

He was getting credit again?

“Ah well, it wasn’t just...” Saeyoung started.

“It’s big enough to keep expanding too, you’ll need to keep up with all that security” Jaehee pitched in. 

They were all talking to Saeyoung. Not me. Sure, he was the face of things, being on the phone and laptop a lot, my messages on the chat were decreasing rapidly. I was hardly on it anymore. Saeyoung had taken it upon himself to tell the others about the progress being made, updating constantly with every decision made. I was almost being shoved into the background. I understood I wasn’t posting as much, then sure, naturally people do turn to those who are present, but...surely they knew the amount of effort I went through to make these parties happen.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to keep pace” Saeyoung smiled at Jaehee.

They laughed, joked, my presence not even registered. They had gotten bored of me. They must have. 

A few days later, I felt as if I had shifted the horrible, looming feeling by crying it all out. How wrong was I? After pulling another all nighter in order to reply to all 451 email enquiries, and listening to all the voicemails on the RFA mobile, I was so ready for my bed. I passed Saeyoung’s work room and popped my head in. I may have been feeling down, but that didn’t mean I felt like ignoring the people I cared about. Even if they seemed to not care anymore.

“I’m gonna get some sleep, do you want any coffee before I go to bed?” I asked.

“No thanks, don’t forget the party tomorrow so don’t sleep too long” he replied. Of course I knew there was a party. This was an extremely special, one off, important party for a specific charity. I had just spent the entire night tying up loose ends. I’d hardly forget it.

I hummed a reply, so tired I couldn’t articulate a reply. 

I didn’t sleep too much, I was awake and ready a good few hours before the party to help Jaehee set up. I knew for a fact Jaehee was under appreciated by Jumin, so I thought I’d open up to her a little about my feelings.

“Jaehee? How you cope with feeling...well under appreciated?” Thought I’d may as well just go straight in there.

“Huh? I don’t think I’ve truly felt it, to be honest, sure Mr Han glances over my hard work most of the time, however, he does show his appreciation very now and then” she explained.

“Ah, ok, thanks” she wasn’t going to be much help.

It wasn’t until the party that evening that my brain finally cracked. The guests just kept coming and coming. A few had come up to me and thanked me for their invite and tending to their needs. It felt good, and I smiled genuinely for the first time in a week. However, yet again, most guests went up to Saeyoung, shaking his hand, congratulating him on all he’s done. Not just for the party, but for his brother too. News spread fast and didn’t die down, not when it was that deep and twisted a story. These people lived on drama. They wouldn’t let it go for another few years yet.

But...had I not done anything? Was everything I had done for him and Saeran for nought? Was it all pointless? I thought my hard work was paying off, that I deserved a bit of credit for it. I knew the security of all of the guests was extremely important, I got that, 100%, but...that wasn’t everything, was it? Since I seemed to be becoming a shadow, I decided to hide there, in a corner away from everyone.

“He sure likes the spotlight” Saeran said.

“Course, he’s a show off, what do you expect?” I replied, not even shocked by his sudden presence. His voice almost like music to my ears, soothing to me.

“True, how you feeling?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“He’s getting a lot of the attention, but I’ve noticed you being shoved further and further back” he explained, tears beginning to form in my eyes, stinging slightly. He’d noticed too? The stinging of the tears kept building until they stopped when he took my hand “just know that I will forever appreciate what you did for me, please, even in your darkest times, never forget that”

I gently wiped my eyes, the tears fading and nodded. His hand released my own.

“And I don’t think he’s doing it on purpose” he said, looking to his brother.

Sure. Totally. Yeah, not loving all the attention as he smiled and laughed with everyone surrounding him, admiring him, loving him. Did I not deserve some love and admiration too? Just because I worked a lot on my own and in the dark, like he did years ago, didn’t mean my work was the lesser light. 

“Saeran, you’re looking well, who’s the lovely lady?” A guest came up to us.

Saeran introduced me politely, but warily.

“I’m sure you remember emailing her” Saeran said plainly.

“Oh! You do the emails? Ah I thought Saeyoung did, I mean, he does it so well! You sure she deals with them?” 

Saeran was about to say something I knew he’d regret, so I stopped him.

“It wasn’t me, it was Saeyoung, enjoy the rest of the party!” I grinned as best I could until he left.

“Why did you do that?” He asked.

“Best not damage Saeyoungs good name” I said simply.

No. I was done. I did deserve some praise.

I said goodbye to Saeran, saying I was turning in early. When I got back to the bunker I began my work. Not for a party though. No. This time, Saeyoung would be in the dark, not me. I’d waited long enough now. It was my time to shine. And Saeyoung would pay.


End file.
